<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jumper Thief by Womble1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918215">Jumper Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1'>Womble1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afternoon Tea, Fluff, Gen, London Underground, clothes thief, cornish pasties, operation recovery, snuggly jumpers, tube surfing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a picture on Thumblr of Gordon in a stolen jumper. It went off on a bit of a random wander, but here it is anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jumper Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nope, it wasn't in the drawer, it wasn't in the laundry, it hadn't been stashed in Thunderbird two. Virgil couldn't think when he had last seen it, they lived on a tropical island so warm jumpers weren’t often required. He was searching for his nice soft snuggly green jumper that had been a Christmas present a few years back when Grandma had been on a mission to create a feeling of  “Hygge” having read about the Danish traditions online. However by this point he would gladly settle for any old hoodie. He had a handful, but currently couldn't find any at all, he had even taken his drawers out of the dresser to see if one had fallen down the back. It was baffling and, if he was honest, it was really starting to bother him. He and Gordon were heading over to London for the day for Gordon to attend a check up appointment with a specialist for his back, and since it was England in January they knew from past experience that sweaters would be needed. In the end Virgil had to make do with grabbing an extra plaid shirt and an old battered jacket. Scott would not have deemed this presentable and Virgil was rather relieved that his brother was currently busy lecturing Alan on something study related, so he would be able to sneak past. A quick pat down of the pockets revealed one lonely fingerless glove and a scrunched up beanie hat, it would have to do, it was time to go. He found Gordon waiting for him next to the little private plane that would be their ride for the day. Gordon was cutting a similarly dashing figure, bundled in so many  layers he could pass for a beanbag.</p><p>“Gordon why they hell are you wearing all that now, at least wait until we’re in the right hemisphere, you're going to get heat exhaustion.” Gordon turned around at the sound of his brother's voice to reveal he was merrily devouring an ice lolly.<br/>“I’m good, I came prepared!” he replied with a grin.<br/>“You better not get the cockpit sticky….again” he probably got a shrug in return, but it was hard to tell through all the layers. </p><p>Once they were on their way Gordon nestled down into his clothes and the only signs of life were the occasional little snores that bubbled to the surface. Virgil thought about prodding the squid in the ribs to wake him, but he wasn't confident he would be able to reach him through his cocoon, and besides he could probably do with catching up on some sleep. Yes, Virgil knew he was too soft on his brother, but the resilient little bugger had been through so much he deserved a few breaks, not that Virgil was going to tell him as much, you don't want to give little brothers that kind of ammunition. He reconciled this self perceived weakness by waking Gordon through “accidentally” turning on Gordons club anthem playlist at full blast when they were 10 mins from landing. The jump had been impressive, but the retaliation muted because Gordon really did love this tune and had to divert his energy into an impromptu seat boogie. </p><p>They completed the landing with enough professionalism to get through London air traffic control and started their journey to the Harley Street specialist. The pair were definitely getting more proficient on the Underground with these return visits. Gordon liked to test his balance by “surfing” (ie. not holding on) as the carriage twisted and turned on its route, which often resulted in him slamming into Virgil's chest when there were abrupt stops.Thank god it wasn't rush hour and Gordon was very padded. </p><p>When they arrived at the specialist they were quickly ushered through and as Gordon started peeling outerwear off Virgil went through some updates on the rehab with the doctor. He had taken Gordons recovery as a personal mission and had been keeping meticulous records on his progress, he was even considering getting some formalised training to bolster his medical credentials. He was distracted in his medical offloading by the sight of a very familiar green jumper making its way into the pile of clothing on the chair near Gordon. It was quickly joined by a well worn hoodie that was also a few sizes too big for Gordon and was usually found in Virgil's drawers. His eyes were drawn to a flash of colour and as he glanced down he could see Gordons feet peeking out under the privacy screen in a pair of fluffy socks that had also been part of Grandma's Hygge phase and had large V’s picked out on the sides. More shuffling from behind the screen resulted in a plaid shirt being tossed onto the waiting chair. Virgil's jaw dropped, Gordon was wearing half Virgil's wardrobe, he really was dressed for the frozen north, how was he even managing to bend? </p><p>“Hey Gordon, I hope at least your underwear is your own” he reached out and arm and nabbed his green jumper off the chair, quickly swapping his second shirt for the snuggly jumper and flinging the redundant shirt onto Gordons clothes mountain. It really was nippy in the English capital, especially when you're used to the tropics. </p><p>“Of course!” Gordon replied with plenty of mock offense in his voice. As the screen was rolled back to reveal Gordon perched on the examination table, proudly displaying his bright yellow spongebob boxers. Virgil rolled out a patented Scott-Tracy-facepalm, and went to sit out of the way, leaving the doctor to deal with his brother.</p><p>Once the doctor had made their assessment Virgil came forward again to listen to the recommendations for next steps, whilst Gordon started the arduous process of donning all his discarded layers once more behind the screen. Virgil's recently discarded shirt topped off his ensemble, it had been large on Virgil, and came down to Gordons mid thighs, making him look like the poster child for 90s grunge. </p><p>“Hey look Virge, we match!”</p><p>Virgil looked him up and down, unconvinced “I didn't know you owned full length jeans, whos are those?” Gordon raised one leg revealing a massive turn up at the bottom “Scott?” this got an affirmative nod and a cheeky grin. </p><p>“Oh god Gordon, at least do your coat up, you look like you rolled out of the charity bin, Scott would not be impressed, what would Lady P think?”</p><p>“Well it's not like she's going to see it. Anyway she's not vain enough to be swayed in her affections purely on a frivolous thing like clothes!” said Gordon as he smoothed down the final shirt with his palms. “Which is another way of saying she likes what's under them more!!” This was accompanied with energetic eyebrow wiggling and brought forth a groan from Virgil.   </p><p>Little did they know that John had become aware of a change in Lady Penelope's plans, and as such he had suggested the possibility of a little afternoon tea with the pair before they headed back. Being the caring brother that he is, John arranged things with the London agent at one of her favorite establishments and sent the address to Virgil and Gordon. He didn't, however, give much more information around what to expect. This led to Virgil having to bundle Gordon into the rather plush mens bathroom to force him to remove at least 3 jumpers and 2 shirts, to be deposited with the cloakroom assistant (yes it was that posh), before he considered him presentable enough to be let into the grand tearooms. Gordon was oblivious, it could have been a greasy spoon cafe for all the attention he spared to his surroundings, he only had eyes for one person. Lady Penelope was far too well brought up to make Virgil feel like a third wheel, his brother however would not have noticed if Virgil had burst into flames. It was a fairly starry eyed squid who was bundled back onto the Tube once only crumbs remained and the tea had thoroughly cooled. </p><p>“Good day?” asked Virgil, once Gordon had nested himself back into the co-pilots chair and was starting to look dozy again.</p><p>“Yep, almost makes it worth all the cold doctor hands if we get to catch up with Penelope.” a pause and then “but why are the sandwiches always so small”</p><p>Virgil chuckled, then leaned back and fumbled in the pile of clothes he had been cradling ever since collecting them from the cloakroom assistant. From within the folds he produced a large paper bag which contained a couple of Cornish pasties “got room for these then? Parker knows a place around the corner, these are the speciality apparently”</p><p>“Nawwh, and I thought he hated me!” said Gordon as he lunged at the bag, suddenly far more awake.</p><p>“I pulled in a favour, this was not my first ‘tea’ with Penelope, and you eat more than Grandma”. </p><p>“Ok, you’re the best” Gordon mumbled around a mouthful of pasty, spraying pastry flakes over Scott's jeans. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I still want all my clothes back though - preferably without food down them”</p><p>A dollop of filling landed on Gordons leg, “yeah…. don’t tell Scott about that one though, deal?” Virgil snorted, as if Gordon was going to get that past their neat freak brother.</p><p>Full and happy, Gordon soon fell back to sleep for the rest of the journey. Virgil mentally accepted that he was never getting his clothes back, they were off to join a long line of stolen jumpers that Gordon kept for when the world was just a little bit too hard around the edges, and at the end of the day Virgil found he could live with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>